


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Leverage/AtS, Lindsey/Eliot, slow early morning sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

When he worked for Wolfram and Hart, Lindsey hated waking up early because it meant another day in hell - almost literally. Now, well, waking up early has its perks. At least when Eliot's home. That's when Lindsey wakes to fingers softly tracing their way over his skin. They always linger at the fading scar circling his right wrist, which for reasons unknown to Lindsey, Eliot has some sort of fixation with. Lindsey turns his head to lazily kiss Eliot and the touches become firmer and more purposed. Eliot moans softly as Lindsey's hands drift further south, rolling onto his back, pulling his lover on top of him.

They take their time exploring their each other's bodies as they both know there's nowhere they have to be. And when Lindsey finally presses inside Eliot, he stills for a moment, relishing the closeness between them. They move together slowly, tenderly, as though they want this moment to never end. And in a way, that's true. And when they climax, it's together, in the most tender and intimate of moments.


End file.
